we're just brothers and sisters, right ?
by toma QED
Summary: AU Riza Mustang dan roy Mustang, kakak beradik yang tinggal bersama. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu... Mungkinkah perasaan bersaudara mereka tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih !
1. Chapter 1

"Roy, Bangun ! nanti terlambat ke sekolah !" teriak Riza dari arah dapur membangunkannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Roy ! BANGUN !" teriaknya lagi.

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Riza kesal. _Dasar… nih orang !_ Lalu ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Roy, lalu…

DOR ! Ia memberi tembakan peringatan. "Bangun !" teriaknya.

Roy yang sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur itu langsung seketika terbangun, dan berdiri. "pa..Pagi, Riza…" sapanya penuh ketakutan.

"Ya…pagi, Roy. Sarapannya sudah jadi. Cepat mandi, ganti baju ! Kalau tidak kau akan terlambat !" perintahnya pada Roy, kakaknya yang lebih tua itu.

Roy dan Riza, seorang kakak beradik yang tinggal berdua di apartemen keluarga mereka. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Akhirnya, tinggallah mereka berdua sendirian.

"Hoah…." Roy menguap. "Pag-pagi begini….sudah harus bangun…ngantuk… !"

"jangan cerewet, ah ! Enggak usah protes deh !" katanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya, Roy. Hari ini tugasmu membersihkan rumah. Jangan kabur, ya !"

"Oh, ya ! Aku lupa, tuh…." Ujarnya dengan tampang bodoh.

Riza tak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengeluarkan senapannya saja, dan memandangnya dengan isyarat; _"berani kabur ? Kubunuh kau…"_

"Ehhh…eh…i..iya..iya…aku tahu…" kata Roy sweatdrop.

"Hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan. Jadi pulangnya agak malam" katanya sambil mengenakan sepatunya. "Enggak usah tungguin, deh… Makan malamnya tutup aja di atas meja."

"Iya..iya…" Roy cuma bisa mengiyakan. Riza tidak tampak seperti adiknya. Tepatnya ia lebih kelihatan sebagai kakak atau ibu yang mengatur-atur rumah. "Oh iya, Riza…."

"Ada yang kurang ?"

"Umm…. Sepertinya rok mu kepanjangan. Pendekin 10 cm lagiiiii aja !" pintanya pada adiknya itu.

Riza blushed, lalu mengarahkan senapan padanya. "Jangan minta yang macam-macam, deh….Jangan juga kau berani memendekan rokku ketika mencuci !"

Chibi Roy mengangguk, seakan jadi anak kecil yang amat taat pada orang tuanya.

"Ya udah…aku jalan duluan, ya…" katanya lalu mengecup pipi kakaknya itu. "Jangan terlambat ke sekolah !"

"Hati-hati ! Jangan lupa sekalian mengerjakan tugasku sebagai ketua Osis, ya !" teriaknya.

Riza hanya mengangguk, entah akan ia kerjakan, atau tidak. Herannya, Roy yang kelihatannya playboy plus pemalas itu dipilih menjadi ketua Osis di sekolah mereka. Riza sendiri, menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Pagi, Riza…." Sapa Hughes ketika bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang sekolah. "Ngomong-ngomong, setiap hari Gracia ku makin manisss saja deh !" katanya sambil memamerkan foro Girlfriend nya.

"Ya..ya… teruskan saja, Hughes… Kau sudah mengatakan itu berjuta-juta kali di depanku, maupun di depan Roy. Ngomong-ngomong, Roy titip kerjaannya padamu selaku wakil ketua Osis, oke !" katanya tersenyum licik. "Katanya kalau kau mau mengerjakannya, dia akan mendengarkan semua cerita-ceritamu tentang Gracia-mu itu !"

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu boleh-boleh saja…!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menuju ke ruang OSIS.

Riza tertawa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya jika mendengar ia menjanjikan seperti itu pada Hughes.

(di kelas)

Roy datang tepat 1 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Tak disangka, ia adalah anak yang amat popular di kelasnya (tentu saja untuk urusan cewek).

"APAAAA?" teriak Roy dengan histeris. "KAU MENJANJIKAN ITU PADANYA !"

"Yap ! Ada masalah !" tanya Riza berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya dan itu sangat bermasalah ! Ah…please dong Riza… masa..ma..masa…Aku harus mendengarkan ocehannya setiap hari ?" pintanya sambil merengek. "Aku kan tidak bilang seperti itu…."

"Yah…kurang tahu, ya….saya orang baru di sini, sih…" sindir Riza membuatnya kesal. "Kusarankan agar kau memakai headphone atau apa pun yang menutup telingamu setiap hari…" ia tersenyum. "Sudah ah…aku mau ke kelasku dulu. Bye Roy !"

"Tu…Tunggu RIZA !" teriaknya kesal, namun dipotong oleh bel yang berbunyi dengan mendengungkan telinga mereka. Roy menuju ke kelas 2-3, sedangkan Riza ke 1-3.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Part time job

"Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu, ya !" pamit riza pada teman-temannya.

"Ya ! Mau kerja sambilan, ya ? Hati-hati ya !"

(Burger Time Restaurant)

"Selamat datang !" sapa Riza pada tamu-tamu yang ada. "ada berapa orang? Nanti akan saya tunjukan mejanya."

Ya ! pekerjaannya sebagai waiter di sebuah restoran fast food. Kadang ia bisa bekerja hingga malam kalau tam uterus berdatangan. Capek, memang. Tapi hanya ini lah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Riza memandang ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Jalanan sudah gelap. Seperti biasanya, ia pulang jalan kaki sendirian menuju ke apartemennya.

"Halo, gadis manis !" sapa seseorang mengagetkannya. "Pulang sendirian ?"

Riza tidak menjawab. _Ingat, Riza, jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal !_ Ucapan orang tuanya selalu terngian-ngiang di benaknya walau sekarang ia bukan gadis kecil lagi.

"dasar, nih cewek. Jual mahal juga, ya ! Ayo, main bareng kita !" ajak pemuda lainnya yang berada satu geng dengan orang tadi, sambil menarik tangannya.

"HEY ! LEPASKAN AKU !" teriaknya sambil menendang mereka.

(beralih ke Roy)

"Jam segini…riza belum pulang ? Ke mana sih dia ? Dasar…" ujar Roy sambil mengambil mantelnya, lalu keluar mencari Riza.

(Kembali ke Riza dan geng anak nakal itu)

"Wowowow….manis juga, ya…Slurp…" katanya sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri, lalu mereka memojokkan Riza. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini dia buatku ? boleh ?"

"Ambil deh… aku kurang tertarik sama yang rada tomboy !"

"Ho…Lucky !" teriaknya lalu meletakkan tangannya di wajah Riza dan hendak menciumnya saat itu.

_Sial ! Orang ini tidak bisa diajak ngomong…mana senapanku ? mana senapanku ?_ pikir Riza geram sambil menggunakan satu tangannya mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Sementara, orang itu semakin mendekat.

"JANGAN BERGERAK !" teriak Riza sambil mengarahkan senapannya pada bajingan itu. "AKu tak segan-segan menembak kakakku sendiri yang malas bangun. Apalagi kalian yang dilihat saja sudah mau bikin muntah !" hardiknya kesal.

"ho..ho..ho…cewek…rupanya kau punya senjata juga, ya…. Saaayang sekale." Ia berjalan mendekat Riza lalu memukul tangan kananya yang memegang senapan itu dengan keras hingga senapannya terjatuh. "Kalau benda itu di tangan cewek, tidak akan mempan buatku !" katanya semakin mendekat lalu memaksa menciumnya.

Riza kesal. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kesal… selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki _seseorang_ yang melindunginya.

BRAK ! Setelah mencuri First kiss-nya, cowok itu menendang Riza. Ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Heh…itu balasannya tadi kau berani melawan…" katanya dengan pandangan meremehkan sambil berjongkok, menarik wajahnya, lalu menjilati kembali bibir Riza.

"Hoy..hoy…apa kau tidak terlalu sadis ? Habis manis, sepah dibuang…"

"Habis manis ? Aku kan tidak ngapa-ngapain dia ?" sindirnya dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Sialan…" bisik Riza yang tak berdaya. Dengan susah payah ia hendak mengambil kembali senapannya yang berada kira-kira 1 meter darinya.

"Jangan berani memegang senjata itu lagi, gadis manis. Kalau tidak…." Matanya berkilatan, tidak main-main. "akan kuhabisi kau…" katanya mengancam.

Sialan…sialan.. ! Riza benar-benar marah. Namun ia tak berdaya.

"FREEZE !" teriak seseorang sambil membawa sejenis lilin ditangannya. "Enggak jantan banget, ya, kalau cowok bergerombol memukul seorang cewek…!"

"KAKAK !" teriak Riza.

"Riza ! Ngapain kamu tersungkur di situ ?" Ia berlari ke arah Riza lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Ho…pertemuan kakak adik yang mengharukan…Hiks.. ada tissue ? Ah…air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir.." ejek pemuda itu lagi. "Bagimana kalau yang ini kita keroyok habis saja ? Sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga…mumpung aku sudah sedikit _mengotak-atik_ adiknya…"

"Kau apakan Riza ?"

"hanya memberinya sebuah ciuman hangat… hal yang wajar, kan ?" katanya sambil tertawa.

Roy geram. Benar..benar…mereka kurang ajar sekali…. CLIK ! Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menyentikkan jarinya. Sekonyong-konyong, api keluar dari sarung tangannya dan membakar ke lima orang itu.

"ke..kekuatan a…apa ini ?"

"Hari ini aku cuma asal aja sama kalian. Tapi…." Mata Roy geram menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan yang penuh amarah. "kalau sekali lagi kalian berani menyentuh adikku seujung kaki pun….. kubakar kalian hingga jadi abu tanpa main-main."

"…i..iya…ma…maafkan…k..kami.." sahut mereka lemah sambil tersungkur amat ketakutan.

"Sudah, ayo, Riza kita pulang !" katanya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

--apartemen Riza dan Roy—

"Riza…" panggil Roy pada adiknya setelah mengobati tangan kanan Riza yang memar dan pipinya yang berdarah.

Riza terdiam sebentar. Ingin menangis, namun ditahan. "AKu kesal…kenapa disaat genting seperti itu aku tak bisa apa-apa. Malah senapanku dengan sekali pukul, langsung jatuh. A..aku kesal, Roy !" teriaknya di kamar Roy.

"Riza…" ia menatap Riza. "Sini…" ia membuka kedua tangannya. "Kalau kau mau menangis, silahkan… "

"Tidak…anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis.." katanya kesal.

"Tidak, Riza… kau itu adik _perempuanku_. Bukan adik laki-laki. Kalau kau kesal, menangis saja. Aku yakin seorang gadis pasti sangat marah jika first kiss-nya dicuri oleh orang yang bukan disayanginya, apa lagi dengan cara pemaksaan seperti itu. Menangislah..."

Riza tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Benar kata Roy, ia kesal. _Amat kesal. _Riza melompat ke arah dekapan Roy sambil menangis.

"a..aku kesal, Roy….Sebel ! Kenapa ? KEnapa ? Padahal itu benar-benar ciuman pertamaku ! Kesal….Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. kesal….aku..aku…" tangisnya dalam dekapan kakaknya.

"ya…Riza…menangislah...dengan begitu, hatimu pasti tenang." Lalu ia membelai rambut pirang panjang riza dengan lembut. Ia terus bersamanya, hingga Riza tenang.

_Bodoh… Kau sudah membuat adikmu yang paling kau sayangi menangis. Kau pikir kejadian ini juga gara-gara siapa ? Kau kan, yang tidak ada di sampingnya ?_ hardik hatinya pada Roy.

_Ya…aku memang salah…bego…aku memang kakak yang amat bego…._ Batin roy kesal.

"Sudah tenang ?"

Riza terdiam, tanda bahwa ia memang sudah tenang.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan ketika _mereka_ pergi. Aku akan tidur dibawah, deh…" tawarnya pada Riza.

Riza mengangguk, lalu mengambil bantalnya dan tidur di kamar Roy, sedangkan Roy tidur di lantai, menemaninya.

"Roy… kau boleh naik, deh…" katanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku enggak apa-apa di sini kok…"

"Temani aku… Aku enggak mau sendirian seperti tadi. Aku juga ingin merasakan namanya dilindungi oleh seseorang yang..…" Riza tidak melanjukan perkataannya.

Secara tidak sadar, mukanya memerah. Sebenarnya ia hendak bilang _"seseorang yang aku sayangi.."_ tapi, menyadari fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara dan ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan mereka, Riza tidak mengucapkannya.

Roy segera naik ke ranjangnya, dan menemani Riza tidur. Ia menyilangkan lengannya di punggung Riza sehingga Riza berada dalam dekapannya.

" Tadi _yang_ apa ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Enggak….Ra-Ha-Si-A !" Riza terdiam. "Dulu waktu kecil kita juga sering tidur bersama seperti ini, kan ?"

Roy mengangguk. "Biasanya setelah baikan sehabis bertengkar." Mereka memandang ke langit-langit, mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Riza…maafkan aku.."

"Ke..kenapa ? Aku kan yang salah, kurang berhati-hati."

"Tidak..coba kalau aku melarangmu tadi pergi kerja kalau aku menjemputmu kalau.." kata-katanya dipotong oleh kedua jari lembut Riza yang berada di bibirnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri…" Ia tersenyum. "Ayo, tidur…" katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Roy mengecup dahi Riza, tak lama setelah gadis itu tertidur.


	3. famous !

**Chapter 2 : Famous ? **

_Riza, pulang sekolah nanti, pulang bareng yo.._

_Riza, please dong…kamu maniiisss bangeeet….deh… btw, nanti malam dinner di tempatku ?_

_Riza…(bla..bla..bla..)_

"ARGH !" Teriak Riza kesal sambil men-delete message-message yang masuk ke Hp-nya. Hari ini, lebih dari 30 message dari nomor yang sama yang menyampaikan pesan yang bermaksud serupa. Kesal, selama pelajaran tadi, hpnya terus bergetar, dan ketika ia matikan, lalu nyalakan kembali, 30 message muncul dari nomor yang sama.

"Udaah.. gak usah diambil hati deh…" Ujar Roy menghibur.

"Iyaa.. paling juga cuma ngefans doang.. wajar lah… " timpal Hughes. "Yaah… yang pasti sih, Gracia-ku lebih banyak fansnya sih…. "

Riza terdiam sambil mendelete pesan yang terus berdatangan. Oke, menurutnya, ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai ngefans, tapi lebih tepatnya sebagai ancaman, atau terror. Yah.. bisa dibilang, pesan asli di dalamnya menurutnya seperti ini _"pergi denganku pulang sekolah ini, atau kau akan terus kuganggu"._ Tepatnya lagi, -- PEMAKSAAN.

"Hoaah…" Roy menguap. "biarkan saja… kalo enggak ganti nomor aja.."

Riza menatapnya dengan sinis. "enggak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, ya… atau buat kamu, enggak semudah menjentikkan jari, lalu mengeluarkan api.."

Roy dan Hughes tertawa. "ya…ya… biarkan adik kelas kecil kita ini ber-streess ria dengan penggemarnya…" lalu, Roy terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba ide licik terpintas di otaknya, menambahkan sesuatu lagi dalam kalimatnya. "oh iya.. kalo entar malem enggak mau pulang ke rumah.. bilang-bilang dulu, nama dan alamatnya, sekalian biar aku bisa habisin makan malamnya…"

Kedua cowok itu kembali tertawa.

"Bagus, pistolku tidak kubawa… kalau tidak, OSIS perlu biaya tambahan untuk reparasi kantor mereka yang bolong-bolong…" katanya kesal, seraya berdiri meninggalkan kantor OSIS. "Keluar dulu, cari angin… udah stress nih…"

"Yoo…" teriak mereka berdua. "Jangan lupa kasih tahu alamatnya ya, kalo mo tidur di sana !" teriak Roy menambahkan.

_Sialan…_ Riza mengutuk dalam hatinya. Hampir hpnya ia lempar ke arah kantor osis ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Ya.. itulah sifat Roy. Nakal dan usil. Namun, ia juga terkadang dapat menjadi seorang kakak yang penuh perhatian. Itu salah satu sisi baik yang Riza senangi darinya…walau.. ya itulah.. keusilannya dan ke-perv-nya itu.. yang membuatnya kadang tidak tahan lagi untuk menarik pelatuknya dan membuat lubang tembakan peringatan (termasuk kemalasannya..)

Riza berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup panjang. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Ahem.. tolong deh.. jangan neror kayak gini lagi, ya !" teriak riza dingin tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia tahu, orang yang mengiriminya SMS ini pasti sedang mengikutinya.

"ahaha…. Memang, riza _ku_ memang pandai… Soo ! Bagaimana ? mau ?" tanyanya sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Riza.

Secepat mungkin Riza menghentak tangan dipundaknya itu. "Tolong ya.. jangan kira orang seneng diteror kayak gini.."

"wuah..wuah..wuah…rupanya tuan putri marah ? soori… ga maksud kayak gitu… then.. dinner di tempatku, malam ini, huh ?" katanya masih dengan nada menggoda. "ayolah… sayang.."

SLAP ! Riza yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar semua itu secepat kilat berbalik dan menamparnya. Jujur, ia memang tidak terlalu tertarik pada cowok, dan ia paling kesal dihadapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa lagi, ia diingatkan pada kejadian malam itu, semakin membuat perutnya berputar dan kepalanya meledak-ledak.

"Tolong, ya… tinggalkan aku sendirian…" ujarnya dingin sambil lalu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan orang itu.

---XXxxxXXX----

"Kamu riza Hawkeye !" tanya segerombolan anak cewek berseragam sekolah lain. Entah ada apa hari itu, sepulang sekolah, beberapa cewek itu ingin menemuinya.

"Ya.. ! Kenapa, ada masalah ?" tanyanya heran. _Sepertinya aku tidak mengenal mereka.. dan aku tidak mungkin ada masalah dengan mereka…_

Cewek-cewek itu saling berbisik-bisik. Sebenarnya, mereka cukup manis-manis… maksudnya, tidak ada tampang anak-anak nge-gang, dll, dan satu lagi, Riza menyadari, bahwa dari seragam yang mereka pakai, sepertinya mereka berasal dari sekolah elit yang ada di kota itu. _seragam itu… rasanya aku pernah melihatnya…_

"Ada waktu ke sini sebentar.. ?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Riza menangguk. "Hanya sebentar. Aku ada urusan setelah ini."

Mereka berjalan hingga ke dekat gudang penyimpanan barang olah raga yang berada agak jauh dan terpencil. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka mendorong Riza hingga terjatuh.

"Heh, cewek, beraninya lu nampar pangeran dari sekolah kita !" hardiknya sambil menendang Riza. Baru saat itu, Riza sadar, bahwa cewek-cewek itu ternyata satu sekolah dengan cowok kemarin itu. Sepertinya mereka marah, karena ia telah menamparnya.

"Lu kira lu siapa, sih ? Sok jago… heh.. gak usah nyolot, ye…" balas lainnya ikut menendangnya yang sudah jatuh terkapar di atas tanah. Riza mencoba berdiri, namun selalu sudah ditendang dan didorong duluan. Bagaimana bisa ? Mereka berjumlah 8-10 orang, sedangkan ia sendiri. Pistol kesayangannya pun ditinggal di tasnya. Riza benar-benar tidak mempunyai perlindungan.

"Eh… gak usah sok kuat deh.. nangis, nangis aja… berani-beraninya dia…"

Walau terasa sakit, Riza tidak mau menangis. Untuk apa? Jika ia menangis, justru mereka pasti akan puas dan merasa bahwa mereka telah berhasil menaklukkannya, dan itu akan mengesalkan dirinya sendiri. Riza kembali mencoba untuk berdiri.

BRRAK ! Kembali ia di dorong oleh mereka. Malah, mereka melemparinya dengan batu-batu kecil yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Berani gitu lagi !" teriak cewek yang sepertinya ialah pemimpin mereka.

Riza tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa kekesalan. "sudah puas ?" tanyanya menantang.

Amarah orang-orang itu, makin membara. Kemudian, Riza melihat beberapa cewek datang ke tempatnya. Sialnya, mereka juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Dan Riza mulai merasa bad feeling ketika ia melihat mereka datang membawa ember.

"AAAAaaa ! PAANAASSS !" teriak Riza sambil meringgis kesakitan. Belum sempat ia menghindar, cewek-cewek itu telah mengguyurnya dengan seember air panas. Riza menggeliat-geliat di tanah, merasakan panasnya air yang diguyur padanya. Masih belum puas melihat penderitaan yang dialaminya, datang lagi seember air mengguyurnya kembali.

"DINGGIINN !" teriak Riza. Setelah disiram air panas, langsung ia disiram air dingin. Perubahan suhu yang begitu drastis itu sulit diimbangi oleh tubuhnya.

Gerombolan cewek itu segera pergi setelah puas, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sudah mereka siksa itu. Riza, yang sekarang basah kuyup, penuh tanah, dan berdarah setelah dilempari batu, hanya bisa tersungkur di tanah, seiring perlahan, butiran air matanya jatuh menyusuri pipinya. Siapa yang akan menemukannya ditempat ini ? Sudah selesai sekolah, dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan pergi ke dekat gudang olahraga. Bisa-bisa ia mati duluan hingga besok pagi…

Riza terdiam dalam isak tangisnya perlahan. Angin yang bertiup itu, semakin membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dingin. Nafasnya sedikit sesak. Ia harap secepatnya ada orang yang dapat menemukannya…

---XXxxxXXX---

"Riza…" bisik Roy perlahan sambil mondar-mandir di depan kantor Osis, bersama dengan sahabat tersayangnya, Maes Hughes.

"DUAR R!" teriak Hughes mengagetkannya. "Gak usah strees gitu dong… dia juga bisa jaga diri.."

Roy berhenti sejenak, dan menatap sahabatnya itu yang dengan santainya sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi. "ya… aku tahu… tapi tetap saja, dia itu adik perempuanku. Luarnya saja dia kelihatan kuat… tapi, sebenarnya ia juga lemah !"

"aa…benar juga.." katanya sambil berdiri, lalu menepuk pundak Roy. "hanya padamu dia menunjukkan kelemahannya kan ! Pantas saja kau yang paling stress… tapi beri dia waktu untuk punya kehidupan pribadi, lah Roy…. Jangan memonopoli dia sendiri.."

Blushed ! Muka Roy sedikit memerah. "A…apa yang kau maksud tadi ! Aku juga memberinya waktu untuk punya kehidupan pribadi sendiri… a..aku tidak akan melarangnya pergi jika memang ia menemukan cowok yang tepat untuknya.."

"Ha ! Tepat. J-e-a-l-o-u-s-y. rupanya si playboy ini jatuh pada adiknya sendiri… !" ejek Hughes padanya, lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu tidak jelas.

"Hughes… aku sedang tidak mood main-main…."

"Ya….aku tahu kok…." Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantor. "Tunggu apa lagi ! ayo, kita cari bersama.."

Roy tak tahan mengembangkan senyumannya. "Tak kusangka kau dapat dipercaya juga, Hughes…"

"ooups.. jangan salah sangka dulu…" Ia tersenyum, sedangkan Roy mulai berpikiran tidak enak, kalau-kalau ia memintanya melihat foto dan cerita Gracia, sebagai pertukaran yang seimbang. "… aku tidak ikut. Gracia sudah menungguku di depan pintu sekolah….jadi…selamat berjuang, ya !"

Anak berkacamata itu lalu lari secepat kilat, dan meninggalkan Roy yang geram ditipu olehnya. _Sudahlah…_pikirnya. Ia mulai berkeliling dan mencari informasi dari siswa-siswi yang ada.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Riza !**

_Riza ! sepertinya tadi ia berjalan ke arah gudang olahraga bersama beberapa cewek dari sekolah lain….kenapa ?_

Roy segera berlari ke lokasi yang diberitahu oleh salah seorang siswa tadi. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk yang telah terjadi. Ia, tidak tahu, apa dan mengapa, namun sepertinya ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan terror yang Riza terima beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semakin stress lagi.

"RIZA !" teriaknya ketika ia melihat adiknya terkulai lemas. "RIZA ! RIZA ! RIZA !"

Perlahan cewek itu membalikkan wajahnya dari tanah ke arah si pemanggil. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir cepat dari wajahnya, atau pun mimic mukannya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"r..roy….." bisiknya perlahan, lalu matanya itu kembali terpejam. "a..aku senang…. Kau datang.."

"RIZA ! bertahan ! AKu akan segera membawamu ke ruang kesehatan…"

Perlahan, roy mengangkat Riza dengan bridal style. Riza sempat berbisik sebentar semacam _makasih, kak…_ dan ia tersenyum, walau air mata tetap mengalir dari matanya.

-- Ruang kesehatan --

"Ah ! Ada apa, mengapa Riza bisa jadi seperti itu ?" guru pembimbing kesehatan di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Ia kenal dekat dengan Riza, yang biasa suka membantunya ketika banyak siswa yang terluka, dan ia tahu, Riza bukanlah tipe anak yang suka main keroyok atau gebuk-gebukan, walau dalam keadaan seperti apa pun. Roy tertunduk. "Mohon…tolong dia, bu… dia sudah cukup tersiksa…"Guru pembina itu tersenyum, dan segera menyuruh roy menaruh riza di atas ranjang UKS.

-- beberapa hari kemudian --

"riza… aku ingin jawaban yang jujur… " ia menatap adiknya dengan serius. Mata hitamnya menatap miliknya yang berwarna cokelat hazzle. "aku _harus _tahu siapa yang berbuat ini padamu…"

"Sudahlah…" riza membalikan kepalanya, menghindari bertatapan mata dengan roy. "jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi….lagi pula..aku juga tidak keberatan kok…"

"TIDAK KEberatan ! kau sudah hampir sekarat tergeletak di sana, gemetar, panas dingin, dan semua itu kau bilang TIDAK APA-APA !" Roy geram, setengah berteriak, lalu kemudian ia menaikan rambutnya ke atas. Tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut dari semula. "…aku tidak akan memaksamu…."

Riza menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Hatinya galau, melihat kakaknya yang menyerah seperti itu, dan ia tidak mengerti, namun sebuah perasaan _dilindungi_ masuk menyelubutinya. Sebuah hal yang dulu ia ingini…

"anak-anak cewek dari sekolah X… mereka yang melakukannya…"

Roy tersenyum. Cowok itu membalikan badannya dan keluar dari kantor OSIS. "thank you, riza… kau pulang saja…. Aku ada urusan…"

"Roy !" Riza berteriak, sambil mencoba menyusulnya. Tapi dengan kondisi fisik yang masih lemah seperti itu, ia tidak kuat, dan berhenti, ketika roy telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"RIZA !" dari kejauhan Gracia berteriak. Gadis itu sekelas dengan Riza, dan merupakan seorang gadis yang terkenal oleh karena ulah Maes yang biasa memperlihatkan pada semua orang foto-fotonya.

"gracia…." Panggilnya lemah.

"kenapa ? Hey.. kau belum sembuh betul…. Jangan lari-lari dulu. Aku antarkan kau pulang, ya ?" Gadis itu menangguk lemah.

------------

Langkah kaki yang berat terdengar. Seorang berwajah tampan, berapi-api mendatangi tempat yang saat itu sedang penuh dengan kerumunan anak pulang sekolah. Cowok itu berjalan hingga ke tengah altar sekolah, lalu berteriak dengan keras. "SIAPA PUN, YANG KEMARIN MELUKAI ADIKKU, AKU MAU DIA KELUAR ! HADAPI AKU !"

Kerumunan orang disekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik. Mungkin ada yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya gila atau apa. Mungkin ada yang berencanan memanggil satpam, atau guru pembimbing, tapi roy tidak ambil pusing. Amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, ditambah lagi berbahayanya orang ini – sarung tangan igniternya ia gunakan, berarti ia sudah siap tempur habis-habisan.

"Kau kakaknya ?" tanya seorang gadis bersama gangnya tiba-tiba maju keluar dari kerumunan orang tersebut. Ia maju hingga jaraknya tinggal beberapa centi dengannya, lalu dengan satu tangannya, ia menarik dagu roy, dan tangan lainnya membelai wajahnya. "….not bad… manis juga…."

BRAK !

Secepat kilat cewek yang enggak punya harga diri itu (menurut Roy) ditamparnya, dan ia pun terhempas ke tanah. Gadis itu memegangi pipinya yang merah terbakar rasanya setelah digampar oleh cowok manis dihadapannya.

"BUBAR !" teriak Roy memerintahkan kepada seluruh kerumunan yang menonton mereka. Satu persatu semua meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan si gadis yang digampar, bersama gangnya tetap diam membatu di sana.

Suasana di sana pun bertambah sunyi, hingga satu gang anak cowok lainnya mendatangi mereka, dan salah satu dari mereka berteriak; "Heh ! SIAPA YANG BERANI NAMPAR GADISKU !"

"aku !"

"siapa lo ? berani ?" ditariknya kerah roy dan dilemparnya ke lantai. "berani-beraninya lo nyentuh cewek gua !"

Roy berdiri perlahan setelah jatuh, dan memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah. "aku ke sini cuma mau bikin perjanjian…"

---------------

Riza merasa amat cemas. Hatinya sedari tadi berdebar keras sekali. Walau ia masih sedikit terasa sakit bekas-bekas pukulan anak cewek kemarin, namun ia lebih khawatir akan keadaan roy. Bagaimana kalau ia disakiti ? bagaimana kalau mereka lebih parah dari yang kemarin ?

_Ting…tong…_

Riza bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya, lalu berjalan ke pintu dan membukakannya. Tampang Roy yang babak belur, muka berdarah, baju sobek, sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia telah mengalami sebuah perkelahian. Tidak… kalau perkelahian, pasti ia akan menggunakan api hingga ia tidak perlu cedera seperti ini…Bagaimana kalau dikeroyok ? ya… itu mungkin. Dalam keadaan pertarungan jarak dekat seperti itu, terlalu bodoh untuk menggunakan apinya.

"roy ! apa yang terjadi ?"

Roy justru tersenyum, berjalan ke arah sofa lalu rebah di sana. "tidak apa-apa….Kau sudah tidak akan diganggu lagi, kok…"

"tunggu sebentar ! aku ambil kain dulu…."

Riza kembali dengan beberapa lembar kain basah, sebaskom air hangat dan sepotong kaus untuk roy. "kakak ? kenapa ?" tanyanya sambil menaruh kain di muka roy dan membersihkan lukanya.

"aauchhh ! sakit… !"

"iya…iya.. aku pelan-pelan kok…lalu kenapa, kak ?"

"bukan…. Ini urusan lelaki… kau tidak perlu pusing, riza."

"aku tahu. Tapi kalau ini melibatkan kakak hingga babak belur begini, ini berarti juga salah Riza, kan ?"

"tidak. Ini keinginanku, kok… tidak perlu khawatir…."

Riza merasa kesal mendengar Roy serba tertutup padanya. Padahal ia tahu, ini pasti gara-gara dirinya, roy cedera. Pasti gara-garanya… Merasa kesal pertanyaannya diabaikan, diambilnya kain itu dan ditaruhnya di atas luka Roy.

"aaaa ! panas !"

"biar kumannya mati… biarin aja panas… abis gak mau jawab…" jawabnya kesal sambil mengambil kain lainnya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom itu. "buka bajunya"

"aah… malu !" ia bercanda padanya, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Riza sepertinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, maka ia membuka bajunya, di mana terlihat luka-luka yang jauh lebih parah dari yang pertama. Di punggungnya ada goretan besar, dan biru-biru bekas tonjokan pun jelas sekali terlihat.

"roy… apa yang mereka lakukan ?"

"Riza… kalau kuberitahu… janji… jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Riza menangguk. Roy menahan perih dari kompresan riza, lalu memulai memberitahukannya. "aku buat perjanjian dengan mereka…. mereka tidak boleh mengganggumu lagi… sebagai gantinya…. Mereka bebas memukuliku… apa pun yang mau mereka lakukan padaku…."

Pengakuan Roy menusuk hati Riza. Benar.. ini gara-garanya…. Ini semua gara-gara dirinya, roy terluka gara-garanya.

"ja..jadi… benar ini gara-gara aku…!" punggung roy terasa basah oleh tetesan air mata adiknya yang jatuh perlahan menuruni punggungnya.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri… kan aku sudah bilang…" bisiknya, lalu menaru satu tanggannya di atas tangan riza yang sepertinya sudah menangis. "aku lakukan hal ini sebagai tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang kakak….mama dan papa tidak bisa melindungi kita lagi… jadi aku mulai hari itu akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatanmu… aku sudah janji itu."

Riza terdiam. Sedih… "maaf….maaf…roy…" ia melingkarkan tangannya di badan roy dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya, merasakan hangatnya perlindungan roy yang baru ia sadari.. selama ini ada orang yang care padanya… ada orang yang selalu mau melindunginya… dan ia bersyukur untuk hal itu.

_**TBC**_

a/n : sori, lama nge update cerita ini gara-gara fokus aku ke cerita-cerita lainnnya banyak banget. (baru sadar kalo cerita yang dibuatnya yang harusnya panjang, ternyata baru chapter 1 dan belon diselesein) btw, aku buat omake buat chapter ini… cuma buat iseng-iseng aja…

Omake

-- di sekolah –

"riza, roy tidak sekolah lagi ? bukannya dia sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya ?" tanya maes penasaran. 3 hari roy tidak sekolah gara-gara lukanya itu. Hari keempat ia masuk dan besokkannya ia bolos lagi.

GLEG… "um… begini… gara-gara terlalu lama dibiarkan dikompres tanpa baju….um… jadinya… dia pilek hari ini…"

( di rumah )

roy di atas ranjang, dibungkus dengan selimut 3 lapis dan piyama piyo-piyo panjang (piyama ku…;) di samping ranjangnya sudah tersedia obat sakit flu dan segelas air.

"ha….ha…hatchiii !"

_aahh.. dasar riza bodoh.. membiarkanku masuk angin gara-gara mengompresku…awas dia…_

"ha…ha…haaattchiii !"

-- di sekolah –

"kenapa riza ? tertular bersin ?"

"ah.. enggak…. Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku, ya ?"

_omake chapter 3 -fin-_


End file.
